Misleading Conversations
by Meda Princess
Summary: "Koji, that hurts…!" "Shh. It won't in a minute." Takuya stopped cold. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard…? XD I had WAY too much fun with this.
1. A Brothers' Quarrel

**Title:** Misleading Conversations

**Chapter title:** A Brothers' Quarrel

**Rating:** T+

**Summary:** "Koji, that hurts…!" "Shh. It won't in a minute." Takuya stopped cold. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard…? XD I had WAY too much fun with this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, you'd know it. ;P Trust me. You'd know.

* * *

"Koji, that hurts…!" the elder whimpered.

"Shh. It won't in a minute," the younger replied in a voice that sounded like it was meant to be soothing.

Another whimper followed.

_Did I hear that right…?_ Takuya wondered, stopping outside the door and turning to give it a funny look, debating whether he really wanted to take the risk of knocking and asking what was going on, just to find out something he hadn't really wanted to know.

"Just stay still," Koji gently reprimanded a couple seconds later.

"But it hurts," Koichi protested again.

A frustrated sigh. "I know it does. Just let me— Koichi, I said, stay still!"

Takuya's face was rapidly turning red at the images the words provoked his mind to produce. As quickly as the images formed, though, he pushed them vigorously away. There was no way _that_ could be happening. There _had_ to be another explanation.

"Koji!" the elder then yelped.

"Damnit, Koichi! Get back here!"

Well, that nearly convinced the more twisted side of the brunette's mind that _that_ indeed was going on in there. _Oh my god! Are they really-?_ His face now quite an interesting shade of red, Takuya pressed his ear against the door. If there ever was a case of curiosity killing the cat, this might very well be it. But a small part of the former Warrior of Fire was still hoping that there might be another perfectly reasonable explanation for the conversation he was hearing. (But either way, this didn't look like it would end very well.)

"Let go…! Stop it! I told you, that hurts!"

"If you'd just sit still and stop whining—" The younger now sounded downright aggravated.

Takuya, poor Takuya, by this point was probably scarred for life on account of his own hormone-controlled and rather graphic, teenage mind. His face had turned a shade of brilliant red that would have put the Spirit of Fire himself to shame; hopes of any possible explanation different than the conclusion he'd first come to all but forgotten. Still, he _could not_ believe that here he was, standing right outside the door, listening to it!

"Takuya, what are you doing?"

The brunette jerked violently, swinging to face the speaker, a blonde girl his age.

"You know eavesdropping isn't nice," Zoe continued disapprovingly, hands on her hips. But as she noticed Takuya's scarlet red blush and disturbed expression, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to get him to react in such a way.

Takuya, put in the hot seat and thus feeling he should try to explain, opened his mouth but all that came out was a pathetic and dumb sounding "uhhh…"

"Koji! Get off!"

Both teenagers outside the door jumped as Koichi's voice filtered through the slab of wood again, sounding more annoyed than frantic or pleading, but neither teen noticed that detail.

"W-wah…?" Zoe's face began to turn pink as she fought off the hormone infused images her own mind began to produce.

"Stop fighting already!" The reply was almost a growl.

"Koji, I swear—" And then the words were muffled beyond recognition, followed a second later by an also muffled cry of pain.

Zoe's face was rapidly catching up to the brilliant shade Takuya's already was. "What are you two doing in there?" she screeched, throwing the door open without really thinking it through and startling Takuya, who hadn't even considered being so rash.

In that split second after the door was open and before their brains could process the scene in from of them, both teens' hearts leapt to their throats as they realized that they were not at all prepared to see what they thought lie beyond the door.

But what they saw was not the horrifying image their hormone riddled minds had concocted.

Koji did indeed have his elder twin pinned against the bed, hand clapped firmly over his mouth, but, contrary to previous suspicion, both twins were fully clothed. (Unless you want to count the fact that Koji had discarded his jacket… Yeah, didn't think so.) The other hand held a damp cloth that was pressed against the elder's right knee, conveniently bent towards the body it belonged to, foot resting on the edge of the bed. Both looked startled at the intrusion and also somewhat curious as to what exactly their female companion was asking.

It would have been a rather awkward position to find them in, though with the circumstances, whether it was less or more was debatable. Takuya and Zoe certainly couldn't have told you but, at the moment, the two teens were so disoriented they couldn't have told you which way was up, down, left, or right, and so proceeded to stand there with a cherry red, deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Koichi, seeing Koji was distracted, decided to take the opportunity to use his other leg to push his brother off of him. Said twin landed back on the floor with a soft thud, the other springing up and scooting away, cradling the offended knee closer to him. It was then the other two saw the damaged skin and dots of blood. Realization dimly began to dawn, but the gears still weren't clicking quite as they should.

"Um…what…?" Zoe began to ask, but found herself lost for words in her muddled state and fell silent again.

Koji let out a long sigh as he got to his feet again. "Koichi scrapped his knee and I was _trying_ to clean it, but he's being difficult," the former Warrior of Light explained, pronouncing the last several syllables slowly, with a pointed glare at his twin. "What did you _think_ we were doing?" he added on the end for curiosity's sake.

The blush had slowly begun to fade, but now flared up again as Takuya and Zoe quickly averted their eyes to the floor.

Koji growled softly as he exhaled. "Never mind, don't answer that," he grumbled and shifted his attention back to the elder, sitting on the bed. "Come on, Koichi."

Said twin shied away from the other.

Koji's eyebrow twitched. While he was perfectly willing to force his twin to bed so he could clean the blasted knee when they were alone, it was no longer an option he was willing to take in the presence of the others. And Koichi knew that. The younger's eyebrow twitched again. Whether he'd screamed purposely in the hopes of gaining at least one of their friends' attention or was simply using it to his advantage now that he had it, Koichi knew he had the upper hand – no, he knew he'd already won. And Koji knew that he'd lost, reluctant to admit it as he was.

"Fine!" the younger finally snapped and left the room in a huff, passing directing between the two still very disoriented teens.

A moment of silence passed between the three left in the room.

"But…you screamed…" Takuya argued meekly, still unable to shake himself of the images his brain had previously supplied him with as an explanation.

"Yeah? And you would have too," Koichi replied, still cradling his injured knee. "You try having a cut cleaned with that stuff. I'm telling you, it stings!"

Both Zoe and Takuya continued to stare at him for a moment longer, still trying to process the reality of the situation amidst the previous mental images they'd both been subjected to (Takuya more than Zoe). All of that…simply because Koji had been trying to doctor Koichi's injured knee…? Simultaneously, the two turned to each other and groaned, both realizing it would probably take therapy to rid them of the horrifying images that the twins' misleading conversation had resulted in.

* * *

XD And I really had WAY too much fun with this. The twins are mad at me but I can fix that later by working on that other story. Anyway, this story is the result of an overactive imagination provoked by a few select words from a reading that it then clung onto and would not stop bugging me until I finally put the book down and allowed my mind to wander wherever it wished. Well, I shouldn't say 'wherever,' I did set a few boundaries for the places I didn't want my mind to go; but since the twins are still very much a prominent presence in my mind, the insanity above is what resulted.

I'm leaving this story as 'in progress' for a few reasons: 1) I'm writing a version 2 of this from the twins' perspective, 2) I'm opening this to requests for misleading conversations you want me to write, and 3) _I_ have another conversation I want to write. If you are so inclined to request, please provide the characters the conversation is between, who happens to overhear, what the conversation sounds like to them, and what the conversation actually is. Thank you and please review! ^^3


	2. A Brothers' Quarrel: Koji & Koichi's POV

**Title:** Misleading Conversations

**Chapter title:** A Brothers' Quarrel (Koji & Koichi's POV)

**Rating:** T+

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, you'd know it. ;P

* * *

Koichi sat on the bed in his twin's room, right pant leg rolled up past his knee, the skin just below it scraped raw and red, flecks of dirt mixed in with the dots of blood beginning to from. Koji stood up from where he'd been rummaging around in a drawer, a small white container in his hands.

"First aid kit?" the elder asked, an eyebrow raised to convey the silent question of why the younger had one in his room.

"Mom's idea," Koji shrugged, and popped the kit open, setting it on the dresser top. The younger was of course referring to his step-mother in this statement.

The twins were having a sleepover party that night with the rest of their friends – Koichi's idea; Koji had reluctantly agreed after a good deal of persuasion from both parents and his twin. A night of Takuya's idiocy constantly annoying him, was _not_ his idea of fun.

Koichi had tripped on his way down the steps from the school's entrance, though _how_ his brother managed to trip over his own two feet was a mystery to Koji. At least the elder had tripped on the second to last step and not at the top. Been there, done that, rather not go there again. Koji wanted to check his twin's knee then, but Koichi had repeatedly insisted that he was fine, which he later obviously wasn't. Try as the elder might to hide it, the younger had noticed the slight limp in his brother's step during their walk home. It wasn't until Koji had cornered the elder in their room that Koichi had relented and painfully pulled up his pant leg to reveal the damaged skin.

Koji sighed, ripping open a small package and extracting the folded piece of cloth damp with disinfectant. His brother didn't want people to worry about him so pretended he was fine, which, more often than not, had people more worried in the end. And sometimes slightly aggravated, as in this case; but protective brotherly instincts were overriding the aggravation, for the most part.

Koji kneeled in front of his brother so he could see the injury better, and began to gently dab at the scrapped skin, aiming to remove the dirt so the scrap wouldn't become infected.

Koichi hissed softly as his knee began to sting more than it already had been. "Koji, that hurts…!" he whimpered.

"Shh. It won't in a minute," Koji replied automatically, sounding as soothing as he could manage.

Koichi sucked in a sudden sharp breath as the younger moved the cloth inwards from the edge of the damaged skin, a sharp sting shooting through the small area. His leg tensed, coincidentally jerking slightly away from Koji's hands.

"Just stay still," the younger reprimanded gently, catching the elder's leg.

"But it hurts," Koichi protested meekly, as his twin carefully brushed the cloth over the damaged skin further aggravating the currently oversensitive area.

Koji sighed in frustration, letting his concentration slip and applying more pressure to the cloth than he should have. "I know it does. Just let me—" He broke off as his twin's leg purposefully jerked away this time. "Koichi, I said, stay still!" the younger demanded, forcefully bringing the elder's leg back to where he could reach it.

"Koji!" Koichi yelped, in a surprisingly high octave for his deep voice, kicking his leg out of said twin's grasp when the cloth was pressed fully against his scrapped knee, coming damn near close to kicking Koji in the face, and darting to the opposite side of the room.

"Damnit, Koichi! Get back here!" Koji demanded angrily, swinging around and grabbing his brother by the arm, forcefully yanking him back to sit on the bed.

"Let go!" The elder's protests fell on deaf ears, as he struggled to get away again. "Stop it!" he yelped, the cloth being pressed against his knee again. "I told you, that hurts!"

"If you'd just sit still and stop whining—" Koji partially growled, trying to keep his brother still enough he could actually clean the knee. But Koichi easily managed to struggled free again and made a beeline for the door, a silent cry of surprise escaping his lips as he was unceremoniously grabbed by shoulder and flung back onto the bed, Koji literally on top of him to keep from getting away. Blast it! He was going to clean that knee one way or another!

"Koji! Get off!" the elder demanded in an aggravated tone. Why did Koji always have to be so damn stubborn? Once he decided things were going to happen one way, he wouldn't listen to anyone, or at least, rarely. For once, it would be nice if he could let someone else make the decision.

"Stop fighting already!" The younger's reply was almost a growl.

"Koji, I swear—" But Koji didn't care to know what Koichi swore – it was probably an empty threat anyway – and slapped a hand over his twin's mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence beyond recognition. Finding that the elder's right leg was conveniently bend towards him, foot resting on the edge of the bed, the younger slapped the cloth against the scrapped knee and held it there. Though, he'd probably used more force than really necessary. Koichi screamed against his brother's hand from the severe resulting sting.

"What are you two doing in there? !"

The door flung open, the resulting bang causing both boys to jump, turning towards the sound. Well, Koji turned; Koichi had to make do with looking out of the corner of his eye.

Standing in the doorway were Takuya and Zoe, who had posed – or rather, shrieked – the question, both with equally scarlet red and thoroughly freaked out expressions.

Koji took a few seconds to process the situation – he on top of Koichi, who was pinned against the bed; and them, who obviously had not been thinking very innocent thoughts before throwing the door open. This was going to be rather interesting to explain. And Koji could damn well explain it himself, Koichi thought, as he used his left leg to push his distracted twin off, then quickly scooted away, cradling his stinging knee.

* * *

XD Still hilarious even from the twins' perspective. I'd like to know how the rest of the sleepover went after that misadventure. XD No, I don't plan on writing that. You can use your imagination. =3

Next chapter dedicated to Felicity Taylor who supplied my…_slightly_ twisted and very insane mind with her idea. Embrace the insanity! It's a hell of a lot of fun! =D


End file.
